


Coming Down

by justmarcialima



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex, angel blade as dildo, angel reader, dildo kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: You have the mission to kill Crowley, given by Raphael.Things don't work how you were expecting to but you can't complain how it turned out to be.





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> It might be triggering since there's dub-con elements in the beginning but it turns out right away to consent. Just beware if it's triggering to you.

You had an important job to do, ordered personally by the mighty archangel Raphael, so you were permitted to go down to Earth. You were excited about it and couldn’t believe your luck in receiving that important order. Heaven was a bit short on staff and needing everyone who could step up to the job. You were happy to do it. Your first assignment was to find a vessel. That job was a bit difficult. You wandered churches all over the world looking for someone worthy but couldn’t find anyone. Everyone there was petty, hateful, envious and unworthy of your power. You were almost giving up and going up to Heaven again when you found that woman. Believe it or not she was a high escort and she was worthy. You couldn’t believe the woman who everybody would have thought was deep in sin had the most powerful faith you ever encountered.  
It took her little convincing to say yes. She said it was the answer she was expecting to do something good with her life. When your Grace intertwined with her soul it felt like a thousand suns exploding and it felt right. 

You waited a week to make your move because you needed to strategize. Your job was to kill the King of Hell, a low scumbag of a demon named Crowley, that had arose to the top of the chain and was annoying Raphael. You were ready to kill him with your angel blade and there was no way a demon could match your power, even if he was the King of Hell. 

You didn’t realize then that you were naïve. Crowley was much powerful than you despite what Raphael made you believe and he was also a master at strategizing. You didn’t know he was five steps or more in front of you. 

You entered Hell without any problems, no demon sniffed you on the way in and you were pretty proud of your stealth. You made your way to Crowley’s office inside his private quarters. He should be in the throne room but your source said the demon was keeping private these days, probably afraid of Raphael’s power, you thought. Actually Crowley knew someone was on his tail and soon enough Raphael would send somebody to kill him, so he wanted to be ready in an ambiance he could control. If a fight should break out he wanted it to be on his terms. 

You entered the office to find Crowley on a chair behind his big mahogany desk, turned from the door. It looked too easy and you should have been throw off by the lack of guards on his door but you were too cocky at this point to realize which was your ultimate mistake. The office was elegant and expensive-looking all in tones of red, burgundy and black. You didn’t wait anymore, flying closer to the chair and turning it, only to find it empty. Soon a hot body was pressing against your back and something sharp, cold and metallic was pressing hard against your throat from behind. Fuck. You heard a dark chuckle against your ear and your body’s vessel shivered. 

\- I was expecting someone to try to kill me but I wasn’t expecting such a fine specimen of a vessel. – He inhaled against my hair and caressed my butt. I felt disgusted inside but my body was reacting in a weird way. His voice was nice and accented for a demon. – And one so scantily clad for that matter. Not that I’m complaining. – He trailed his fingers slightly beneath the fabric of my short and tight red dress. – Tell me, love. Where did you hid that dagger? 

I tried to pull away from him but he was very strong – stronger than me – and the angel blade dug uncomfortably into my throat. 

\- Even if you kill me now, more will come. You won’t win, Crowley. Nobody can win Raphael’s power. – I spat.

\- Oh but I’ve already won, sweetheart. – With his other hand he took my hair out of the way and kissed my neck. – I have you now. And you’ll tell me everything I wanna know to win this war. 

\- Never! – You said with conviction. You were loyal to your superior and you would never betray him, or so you thought at the time. 

\- Is that so? What a loyal little soldier… - He bend his knees slightly making me lose my footing – those damn heels – and soon I was crashing into the desk. The wood dug painfully into my hips and I was sure if I wasn’t an angel I would have bruises later. I was actually a bit surprised I didn’t had come crashing into the angel blade in his hand that Crowley had swiftly taken out of the way. – I bet you’ll feel different about your powerful leader when I tell you what I know. 

\- All lies I’m sure! – You said. His body was tightly pressed against your back and you could feel his erection poking at your ass. You were both disgusted and aroused. 

\- Oh, sweetie. Such an innocent little soul. Or should I say innocent little grace? I don’t know what the vocabulary should be in this situation. – He laughed, dragging the tip of the angel blade against the back of your thighs making you shiver. – You see, darling… Raphael, your mighty leader, send you here to die by my hands. He knew you would never be capable of smiting the great king of Hell, so you’re a little distraction while he sends the big guys to do his work for him. 

\- You’re lying! – You yelled. Crowley just made a tsk sound while lifting the skirt of your dress and exposing more of your vessel’s flesh. 

\- Love, Raphael doesn’t give a shit about you. He knew you would die in here and he let it happen. – It felt like all of your dreams of being a lieutenant in Raphael’s army were being crushed in front of you and you hated to admit this to yourself but Crowley was right. You were about to meet your death by the hands of Crowley. – But I’m feeling generous today, darling. I’m not gonna kill you. 

\- You’re not? – You asked and you hated the way your voice sounded all hopeful. Crowley chuckled. 

\- No, I’m gonna do something much worse, darling. I’m gonna wreck that sweet innocence of an angel that you have, no pun intended. – He chuckled. You didn’t understand what he was talking about until you felt the icy and blunt handle of your angel blade come in contact with the fabric covering the most private part of your vessel. You thrashed around, being held down by his big hand at the back of your neck. Crowley gave a mean and dark chuckle at your efforts. – Such a feisty little pet. 

\- I won’t let you touch me inappropriately, Crowley! – You said in a raised voice but you were trembling. 

\- Are you sure of that, darling? – Crowley asked as he pressed the handle of the angel blade more firmly against your core making your hips buckle in want. – Because your body sure does want me to touch it inappropriately. – You could feel his hot breath on your ear and his husky accented and velvety voice was making you wet and you knew it. – Oh wow, look at that. – He said while pushing your panties aside and baring your vessel’s flesh to him. – Someone is enjoying this a little too much. 

\- Please, I despise you. – You gritted out as you felt the cold handle of the angel blade against your sodden folds. Crowley chuckled. 

\- Your body doesn’t feel like you do. – He stated. – Or maybe is your meat suit that likes me, huh? Anyways there’s no denying that you’re enjoying this, little angel. 

Crowley started circling your entrance with the cold handle of the angel blade, contrasting with the heat of your sex. You whimpered slightly at the ministrations. 

\- You know, if its power that you want, I can give it to you. – He said, while you instinctively widened your legs so he could have more access to your sex. His teasing was driving you crazy. 

\- I would never make a deal with the devil. – You said, moaning when he grazed your clit with the cold handle. 

Crowley chuckled as he positioned the blade on your entrance again. 

\- It feels like you already are. – With that he entered you slowly, letting your walls grip the cold handle and trembling from the pleasure having something inside of you. The contrast of cold and hot was driving you crazy and making you shiver all over. – You are so wet, you’re really liking this, aren’t you pet? 

All you could do was moan as Crowley started to move the handle inside of you, being careful not to hurt you. You had no idea how he was able not to hurt himself. You threw all your dignity at the wind and started to moan like a wanton whore, especially when you felt his thumb caressing your clit along with the thrusts. 

\- I could make you my right hand, wouldn’t you like that? – He whispered against your ear, draping himself against your body. 

\- Angels and demons don’t work well. – You managed to spat out between your moans and whimpers.

\- We are working pretty well right now, don’t you say? – He teased as he thrust harder and harder. Soon that handle wasn’t enough as it wasn’t hitting all the spots inside you. 

\- Crowley, I need more. – You whimpered. 

\- Oh, really? – He didn’t move, continuing with the handle thrusts inside of you. 

\- Yes. – You gasped out. 

\- What do you need, pet? 

You bit down on your bottom lip because you were too proud to say it out loud. 

\- You know what I need. – You gritted out. 

\- Yes, but I want to hear you say it. – He chuckled. – C’mon pet. I know you have it in you. – As he finished saying that he twisted the handle inside of you, making you see stars. 

\- FUCK! – You moaned, closing your eyes at the flash of hot pleasure inside of you. – I want your cock ok? Are you happy? Just fuck me already Crowley! 

You heard him chuckle behind you and slide the angel blade inside of you. He flipped you around on the table, exposing yourself fully to him and gave firm lick against the soaked handle making you shiver at the sight. 

\- Delicious but I’ll have to taste you better later. – He threw the blade on the ground, making it clatter and started unzipping his trousers, just pulling his black briefs down so he could expose his cock. He hissed slightly to the cold air hitting his hot flesh. His cock was big, uncut and large, making you believe the rumors about why he sold his soul. He gave it a firm tug up and down, gathering slick on the tip. Crowley gave a step forward as grazed his cock against your folds, making you moan. – So beautiful. - He said as he grabbed the collar of your dress and ripped it off of you, unclasping your bra and making your breasts spill out. The blatant display of power and strength just made you wetter. – But now is much better. 

Crowley released his cock and reached his hands to grip your boobs, twisting the nipples now and then, making you squirm in response. 

\- It’s a shame we don’t have time right now for me to taste these. – He gave both nipples another tug, releasing both and travelling his hand against your stomach to cup your sex. – Or taste that. – He emphasized inserting two thick fingers inside of you and pumping in and out once. – Bur unfortunately I have an appointment to kill your former boss, Raphael, so this will have to do for now. 

Without any more preamble, he slide his cock inside of you groaned at the tight walls gripping him. Crowley fit you like a glove, hitting all the perfect spots inside of you, even the soul of your vessel was amazed.

He wasted no time in fucking you just the way that you wanted it, hard and fast, making you wrap your legs around his waist to bring him closer, burying your hands on his hair and kissing him open mouthed and sloppy because of your moans. Crowley didn’t seem to mind. His thumb was right against your clit, moving in circles and making you clench down on him, tethering on the edge of orgasm. You felt sweat dripping down your back and you didn’t even knew angels could sweat. Crowley’s hands were gripping your hips so tightly that you almost wished they could leave a bruise. You heard a noise and realized it was you moaning Crowley’s name over and over again while he pounded into you without mercy. The room smelled of sulfur, ozone and sex and the squelching noises were sinful, filthy and delicious. Crowley’s groans against your ear were unraveling you more than anything and you felt your orgasm approaching fast. 

\- Crow-C-Crowley I’m- You gasped out, unable to finish your thought. 

\- I’m right behind you, pet. Come for me. – He ordered and just like that you came, coating his cock with your juices and flashing the room with blinding white light. Crowley was indeed right behind you, your orgasm unleashing his own and he came, flashing his red eyes and his true form for a moment, but you were too blissed out to care. The two of you panted against each other, clawing at your bodies and kissing sweetly before someone knocked on the door, making Crowley huff against your lips. 

\- What? – He asked in an annoyed tone, nipping at you jaw lightly. 

\- Sir, its time! – Someone called from behind the door, not daring opening it. 

\- I’ll be right there! – He called back and looked at you. – Sorry pet but duty calls. – He slid from inside of you and tucked himself inside his trousers again, looking as regal and composed as always. – Here. – He summoned a black silky robe that had embroidered on the back in gold and cursive lettering “Property of Crowley”. – You can put this on since I ruined your dress. – He glanced at the dress on the floor. 

\- Pretty assuming, don’t you think? – But you grabbed the robe anyways, putting it on and tying around your waist. 

\- Just the true. – He kissed your lips lightly. – I can’t discuss this now, pet, I have to go kill your ex-boss. We’ll talk when I get back. – He walked to the door and smirked. – That is if we ever do some talking when I get back. – He wiggled his brows and left the room, making you giggle. 

Wandering the room you ended up on his big bed, wondering how you got there in the first place. Well, you thought, I guess I have to thank Raphael for that.


End file.
